A Change In The Prophecy
by SirenSammy
Summary: Trigon's plan to take over the world falls to his daughter, Raven, but when a sister that was presumably killed as an infant comes back into her life things take a turn that Trigon himself could not foresee. (Rebooting this story after so long because I had a lot go on at the time of posting this the first time. It's time for me to bring it back)
1. Chapter 1

"Titans! Go!" The spiky hair leader yelled as the group of superheroes moved in to attack their enemy of the day. The street their distress signal brought them to was in total chaos, the perpetrator standing with his back to the Titans in the middle of the wreckage. The five titans came to a halt, cautious to make any sudden movements until they decided the safest and most effective method to catch their villain.

"Robin, it's been far too long. So nice of you to finally show up." The shadowed figure's smooth voice came as he slowly turned around. As the villain made his way closer to the titans, the single flickering street light gave off just enough light to reveal the half black and half brown mask of Slade.

"Slade! I should have known you would be back! What do you want this time?" Robin questioned in a stern voice, positioning himself to be able to lunge into action at any moment. The other Titans sensed the tension and also posed to attack on command.

Slade laughed to himself as he watched the facial expressions on the team get more and more serious with every passing moment. "Oh Robin, I thought you knew what I was doing?" He said as he raised his hand, a red glow began to appear, "I came for the portal."

"You know we will never let you take Raven from us!" Beast Boy exclaimed as he moved to stand in front of Raven, the others following his move.

Slade laughed to himself once more as the glow of gifted powers from Trigon emanated from his hands, "It's funny that you all think that I still need her…" Slade began as a limp figure was pulled with force from the darkness behind him. He levitated the figured to the dim light before him revealing a teen girl, no older than the titans themselves, who was beat up and passed out. The Titans looked on, now in a state of curiosity as they tried to make out who this girl was. The dim light did not give off enough visibility to be able to clearly see any facial details, but gave off enough to show that this figure was, in fact, female, and was wearing a very tattered looking outfit. Torn- up sweatpants and a very large, beat- up black hoodie was all the girl had on. The over-sized hood was pulled over the girl's face, the only thing visible from the Titans' standpoint was the tips of silky, blood red and black hair that fell over her chin.

"Oh come now, you can not tell me you don't know who this is dear Raven." Slade broke the silence after studying the confused titans, letting them all sit their confusion while he sat amused. "Surely your Daddy has told you that she was near and with how you try so hard to escape your destiny I figured you were trying to hide her, but alas it seems you were not doing a very good job. Oh how Trigon will be happy I have succeeded in bringing him a portal." The five heroes continued to keep looking on in growing confusion.

"I am becoming bored Titans." I figured there would be more of a fight by now. "Or maybe you just don't recognize this girl because of her attire." Slade began to levitate the girl again, using his powers granted to him by Trigon himself to shock her. Her body convulsed for a second before she gasped for air, awoken by the violent shock. Her body fell back to the pavement, a grunt of pain was released as she hit the ground hard. On shaky arms she tried to prop herself up to look around to try to focus on her surroundings, her breathing hard and fast. The hood concealing her face had fallen while she was struggling to look up, giving the group a chance to study her appearance closer. The greasy blood red and black streaked hair fell limply in her face, her hazel-grey eyes growing wide with fear as she caught sight of the Titans. He gaze focusing on the sight of the blue cloaked Titan floating slightly above the ground in the back of the group.

Her eyes widened even further and she tried to call out, "R...Rae…" Was the most that she could manage before intense pain silenced her.

"No! That…. That's not possible!" A shock- stricken Raven exclaimed, flying to the front of the group. "That… That can't be her!" Raven met the pleading, pain- filled eyes of the girl, her look lingering longer than she planned before she turned her attention to Slade. Her shocked look turned into one of fury as her eyes turned white and her hands began to glow with her dark magic.

"It's all part of destiny dear girl," Slade said as calm as ever as he approached the girl and caressed one of her cheek before he gave her one more shock, sending her back to unconsciousness before levitating her again, "Now, if you will excuse me, I must return the portal to Trigon now. I must not keep him waiting," Slade's hands began to glow red again and his body began to phase through the ground, taking the girl with him.

"You will not take her!" Raven yelled, her voice getting deeper and deeper with each word as her half- demon side began to be released from her fury. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" The black glow from her hands lashed out as the words to her spell left her lips. She let her rage take over, allowing her two demonic eyes to open, all four of her eyes now a glowing red as she formed a clawed hand and grabbed Slade before he was able to completely phase through the ground. The other Titans lunged into action to help, but were quickly cut off by a wall of black shadows.

"He's mine right now!" Raven's voice rang loud through the trashed, deserted street. Even with his powers granted to him, Slade was not able to escape the grasp that the half- demon had on him. She ripped him back up to the surface of the road, levitating him in the air before her. The jerk from being pulled into the air caused Slade to lose his concentration, the unconscious body of the girl fell to the ground, hitting it hard.

"Beast Boy! Cyborg! Get the girl! Take her to the tower!" Raven commanded as she turned her attention back to Slade.

"On it!" Beast Boy and Cyborg yelled as they rushed over to the girl's body. Beast Boy transformed into a Pterodactyl as Cyborg lifted the girl up onto his back. Beast Boy grabbed Cyborg by his shoulders and flew off into the direction of the tower, being cautious knowing that he had to ensure the girl did not fall of his back. Robin and Starfire looked on as Raven lifted up Slade higher and higher into the air.

"You will _never_ get me and you will _never_ get her either Slade!" Raven looked to Robin and Starfire, "Starfire, blast him!"

The alien princess looked to Robin who gave a slight nod as she flew to be beside Raven before shooting her starbolts at him. Robin threw a stunning birdarang at Slade, who even with the power of Trigon on his side, jolted from the shock.

"Well, now it's interesting…" Slade managed to get out as he began to laugh slightly, "Daddy would be so proud of your power Raven, you really should reconsider your choice."

"Never!" Raven exclaimed, using the grip she had on Slade to smash him into the ground with as much force as she could muster. "And you can tell my dad that he will never get what he wants from me or Malice." Slade staggered for a second before standing up. He looked at Raven with hatred seeping from the glare of his one visible eye. He gave a loud yell as his body began to glow red and he phased quickly down through the road, retreating to the realm of Trigon himself to report the encounter that just went down. The street grew eerily quiet, the only sound being the flickering of the one street light that was still working. The two girl superheroes lowered to the ground, their leader on his communicator when they landed beside him.

"Beast Boy, Cyborg, we are on our way back. Slade escaped but he had to leave empty- handed at least." Robin spoke into the communicator, Beast Boy's voice was just barely audible from the other end. "I don't know yet, she hasn't said..." he replied to an inaudible question from the changeling. "..We will be there soon."

Robin hung up the communicator and turned to look at the chaotic street and the two girls. Starfire had a look on her face that was asking the same question that all the Titans must be wanting to ask Raven, Who is that girl?

"Shall we return to the tower to see friend Beast Boy and friend Cyborg now?" Starfire asked quietly as she put a hand on Raven's shoulder.

"Yeah Star, we are going home now." Robin answered before Raven could say anything. The three Titans turned and headed towards their tower in quiet, each having so much on their mind, but the biggest question being what this girl had to do with Raven.


	2. Chapter 2

The tower was quiet when Robin, Raven, and Starfire returned, almost too quiet for it just being Beast Boy and Cyborg home. The common room door opened and Raven, floating just above the ground, rushed into the room looking for Beast Boy or Cyborg, whoever she could find first. Starfire and Robin walked in behind her, watching as she rushed around, her cape floating behind her from the speed she was moving at.

"Raven?" Starfire spoke, causing Raven to come to a halt and look at the Tamaranian, "May I ask of what importance this girl has to you?" Robin walked up and put his hand on Starfire's back, looking on with her at Raven also waiting to hear the answer to the question that everyone has been wanting to ask.

Raven sighed, "Once we get Beast Boy and Cyborg in here I will explain everything to all of you. I didn't even know it was possible for that girl to still be alive to tell you the truth." She hung her head at the last part, a memory flashed in her head that made her cringe internally.

"They are most likely in the medical wing." Robin spoke up. "She looked pretty injured and definitely in need of help."

"Yes, let us head to the room of care." Starfire agreed.

Robin lead the way as the three of them made their way to the medical wing of the tower. The elevator door opened up to a long hallway, with the faint sound of a beeping machine coming from the far end of it. The three made their way down the hallway, emerging into the large room to see Cyborg next to a medical bed and Beast Boy sitting in the corner. He jumped up as he noticed the three enter the room.

"You guys are back!" He said eagerly as he rushed over to the three, "Cyborg has hooked the girl up to the liquid giver and beepy machine." He reported as he motioned to his robotic friend.

"It's called an IV and heart monitor BB." Cyborg explained as he held up a syringe filled with a murky looking liquid. He pressed lightly on the trigger of the syringe, causing a little of the liquid to drip from the needle's end before he injected it into the girl's limp arm.

"Yeah that…" Beast Boy smiled as he rubbed the back of his head chuckling a little. "I knew that."

"Is she going to be okay?" Raven asked, concern showing in her eyes for a second, but quickly tried to put back on a serious demeanor. She knew the others already saw her act a bit out of character for herself, but once she explained everything she knew they would understand.

"I think so.." Cyborg started, "She was in very critical condition when we arrived at the tower though. Her breathing was very shallow and her heart was very weak. I think the shocks from Slade actually helped to keep her alive, but I can't say that one hundred percent. I got her vitals stabled, her heart is at a regular pace, so now we just are waiting to see if she wakes up."

Raven looked down as she walked past the green changeling and robotic man to sit beside the bed. She placed a hand over the limp one of the girl, her facial features now completely visible in the light of the medical room. Her features resembles Raven's, the differences being in the color of her hair and the bindi on her forehead. The blood- red and black hair was about as long as Raven's, but with bangs that swoop to the left, and the bindi was a deep navy blue instead of red. Raven at there in silence for a while just looking at the girl, with her hand still on hers. She just couldn't believe that it was actually her, the girl she thought she would never see again and who she had only seen for a few days before was laying here on this bed in front of her.

"Cyborg, you said 'if' she wakes up…" Raven began to say slowly as she took in the words from her robotic friend about the condition the girl had been in. "I don't want an if, I want a yes or a no to if you know she will wake up or not."

Cyborg sighed and put his hand on the half- demon's shoulder, "Raven, in my honest opinion if we didn't get her here when we did I would say no.." He began before pausing for a moment as he looked at the screen by the bedside, "But from her vitals now and the care I was able to give her I say yes, she will wake up. The only thing is I can not say exactly when, it's a waiting game now."

A small smile crept over Raven's face, "Thank you Cyborg." She said as she rose from the bed and turned to face her friends who were all looking at her with curiosity in their eyes. She knew they would want answers and she knew the best time to tell them was now while she waited for consciousness to return to the girl. "I know I have a lot of explaining to do, you all probably have a ton of questions for me by now."

"Uh.. Yeah!" Beast Boy exclaimed as he got up beside Raven, "Like, who is that girl Rae?"

"Well, I would say I want to explain in the common room, but I do want someone to be here when she wakes up." Raven stated as she motioned towards the bed, "So either I can explain things to all of you except one and then that one will get the answers later, or if everyone doesn't mind sitting in the medical room, I can just explain things to everyone here."

"Well, none of us know this girl, but you seem to. Maybe we should all just stay down here, when she wakes up if it happens to just be one of us that she doesn't know it may frighten her.." Robin started, "And if she gets startled she may think that we are the ones who kidnapped her, not Slade."

"Well that choice is as logical as any." Cyborg added his input to the situation, "BB, Star, what do you guys vote, if we all have to sit down here on the floor we may as well all be in agreement."

"I'm cool with the floor dude, as long as I finally get to know what is going on." Beast Boy said as he plopped himself down on the floor at the foot of the medical bed.

"I am in agreement with friend Beast Boy. I do not care where I have to sit as long as friend Raven tells us what is with the girl." Starfire spoke up from behind Robin. "I have been curious for some time now, and wish to know that things are the okay."

Raven gave a slight nod as everyone came to the agreement that they would stay here with her as she explained what was going on and just who exactly this girl was. The other three followed Beast Boy's action and sat on the floor forming a small semi circle. Raven took a seat on the floor across from the four teens and crossed her legs. Beast Boy sat with his back leaned up against the back of the bed with one leg up and one stretched out, Robin sat with his legs pulled up with Starfire sitting beside him with her legs off to the side. Cyborg was the only one of the Titans that remained standing as he leaned against the wall beside the IV machine so he could monitor it easily.

"Well," Raven began as she felt the attention of the Titans fall all on her. "First, I should probably give you all a little back story. You all recently learned that my father is Trigon and that he is the most powerful demon, but you also know that my mother was only human, therefore making me half- demon." She began pointing out the obvious first just to make sure that even Best Boy was on the same page, "Well I was born in Azarath, the place now lays in ruins after my father decided to take it over. My mother lived there until her death, but I left at a very young age and came to Earth." Raven paused to make sure everyone was following so far.

"How does any of this have to do with the girl?" Beast Boy asked, wanting to know sooner rather than later.

"I'm getting there!" Raven scolded, giving him a death glare before continuing, "Anyways, the day that I decided I was going to leave Azarath was the day my sister died. I had to-"

"You had a SISTER!?" Beast Boy interrupted once again as he blurted out his surprise. Raven and the others glared at him again and he shrunk down, pulling his knees up to his chest. "Sorry.." He quietly said as he gave apologetic eyes to everyone.

"To answer your question Beast Boy, yes I do HAVE a sister." Raven emphasized on the word have, causing the gears in the minds of all her friends to begin to move and click together. "When I was only about five- years- old my mother gave birth to another child. My mother gave her the name Malice, to remind her of the pain and suffering that was brought to her from my father. Regardless of the fact that my mother had named her for having the feelings of hate towards my father and for a reminder that her children are of half- demon descent, she still felt love for this unexpected child. I got to see my sister after she was born, I got to hold her and was told that I now have someone like me who is going to be my family here in this world. Being only five at the time I felt the connection that most siblings have with their newborn siblings, and for once did not feel alone." Raven paused again, waiting to see if anyone was going to interrupt her. Once a few minutes of silence, save for the beeping of the heart monitor, passed she continued. "Trigon did not know of this child at first. He did not know my mother was carrying another baby, and the prophecy only called for one child of Trigon. Though my mother had a hatred towards him, she still felt love for him and stayed with him, fulfilling his wants and needs. One he found out, Trigon feared that this extra child would somehow mess up the prophecy and the portal would be unable to open correctly. When she was only a few days old he ordered for his followers to…" She trailed off as she looked down away from everyone, composing her thoughts and feelings so she could continue, "...to kill the child. The last memory I have of my sister is seeing her being ripped away from my mother and carried away by the monks that worshipped Trigon and did his biddings. I never saw what they did to her, and I never knew what they did to her." Raven looked at the bed, "But somehow she managed to live. The only explanation I can think of is one of the monks turned against Trigon and took her under his care till she was old enough to escape, but I honestly have no idea how she lived to grow up."

Everyone stayed quiet as they took in everything Raven had just told them. It was very unlike her to open up so much to everyone, but in a situation like this she knew she had to. Raven hung her head in her hands as she tried to hold back her emotions. Now that she knew that her sister had survived all these years, all she wanted was for her to wake up and be able to tell her what had happened, what she knew, where she had been. All these questions and more were going on through the half-demon's head. She knew that the others would want to know as well, and after her story she can't say she didn't blame them for wanting to know more. Raven, herself, knew so little as to how her presumably dead sister could be laying in a bed in the same room as her.

A hand on her shoulder made her jump. She looked up to see Beast Boy had moved to sit next to her and had placed his hand on her shoulder in a comforting matter. She realized now she still was looking down at the ground, giving off the vibe that she was not entirely okay after telling her tale. But the truth was that she was more okay than before, okay because she could tell this memory with her sister lying in the same room as her, okay because she knew now that somehow her sister was alive and she could reunite with her.

"Rae? Are you okay?" Beast Boy asked, keeping his hand on her shoulder while trying to look at her face.

"Yes, I'm okay Beast Boy." She replied reassuring, trying to hide the slight blush she felt burning her cheeks at the thought of the concern he had for her.

"Raven, we really appreciate you letting us know about such a deep part of your life." Robin spoke in a soft voice, Starfire now leaning on him with her head down towards the floor. "This girl, your sister, is important to you. We can see that, so as leader of the Titans I think I speak for everyone when I promise you that we will keep her safe and give her a place to stay if she so chooses to stay."

Everyone nodded in agreement as Raven raised her head to look around the room. She gave a slight smile at the thought of her sister being here, being safe and friends with all of her friends. Robin and Starfire stood up and motioned for the others to do the same.

"Come friends, we shall let Raven be the one to watch her sister now." Starfire spoke as she turned in the doorway to look at Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven. "That is, if friend Raven wishes to be alone at this time."

"Actually, if one of you would want to stay that would be okay with me… for once I don't necessarily want to be alone." Raven admitted quietly as she rubbed her left arm and looked at the four other teens with a somewhat embarrassed look. "Only if one of you wants to that is."

"I'll stay!" Beast Boy eagerly piped in before hunching back down and quietly added on, "That is if you want me to."

Raven looked at the changeling and gave a slight smile and nod, sending a silent approval and thanks for him wanting to keep her company as she waits for her sister to awaken. Robin took Starfire's arm and led her out of the room, Cyborg following behind them as they left the two titans to await the awakening of Raven's sister.


	3. Chapter 3

Malice looked off into the darkness, her senses returning to her one by one. She kept her eyes shut tight, fighting the pain that was pounding in the front of her head. The feeling began to return to her body and the feel of a cool sheet over her body caused a slight chill to surge through her. A consistent beeping sound began to ring in her ears, faint at first, but as she lay and listened it got louder and louder. Her nose was assaulted with a heavy sterile smell that made her want to gag. She laid as still as she could as her memories returned to her and she tried to remember anything that could clue her in as to where she was.

Come on Malice, think! What is the last thing you remember?" Malice thought to herself as she racked her brain, trying as hard as she could to remember. The furthest back she could clearly remember was walking down the road at night, heading back to her motel room from the grocery store. Then everything went black.

I must remember more than that! Malice through, mad at herself that she can only remember so little, that she let this happen to her without being more observant and aware of her surroundings that night. God, I'm so stupid! I should have never let my guard down. I should know that by now… She thought and thought about that night, trying desperately to remember anything of any importance. Hurt. I remember shocks that hurt, and seeing a bunch of people. One even looked like… No, no that's not possible. Malice began to have the hazy memory reveal itself of the brief moments she was conscious and saw the group of teens before returning to the blackness. Well, first thing's first, I need to find out where I am...

Malice had given her body time to recover enough to where she could completely feel the cool sheet and the stiff bed she was laying down on. She very slowly opened her eyes to the bright light that was illuminating above her. The sudden change from the dark to the brightness hurt her unadjusted eyes and in response she raised her hand up to shield her eyes to allow for time to adjust. She thought about sitting up to observe her surroundings, but thought it too risky at the moment, unsure if she was alone as well of the fact that she still was not at full strength. Once her eyes stopped burning and were adjusted to the light of the room around her she could see she was in a very empty room with nothing more than some medical equipment surrounding her.

A hospital? Malice thought to herself as she looked around at the heart monitor and large computer beside her bed. She now realized that the consistent beeping was coming from the heart monitor. Malice looked down at her arm and saw two needles in her arms, one connected to the heart monitor and the other connected to an IV bag that was dripping a clear liquid into her veins. What the heck is being put into me? Malice thought as she ran her hand over the needles, pulling at the edges of the surgical tape that was holding them in place. Once the tape was free from her skin she ripped the needles out of her arm, and along with the other wire that was connected to her fingertip, causing the heart monitor to begin to release a high pitched screech that echoed through the empty room. Malice dropped the two needles on the ground and rubbed at the place she pulled them from her arm. Her dark, almost black colored blood slightly pooled where she pulled the needles too violently from her skin.

"NO!" A sudden voice yelled from somewhere in the room, startling Malice. "No! Why is it flatlining!' The voice frantically said as fast footsteps rushed towards Malice's side. She slowly turned her head towards the sound, still not daring to sit up. Her vision caught sight of a purple gloved hand that was punching some buttons on the large computer and a navy blue cape trailed in the corner of her vision near the IV bag and heart monitor. Wait, blue cape? Why does that seem familiar to me? Malice's thoughts raced, still trying to make things match up in her head. She mentally smacked herself for still not being able to remember anything.

"Rae, calm down!" A new voice said. The gloved hands she saw at the computer were gone now. Wait, did he just call that girl Rae? As in Raven? He can't be talking about the same Raven… Can he? Malice's thoughts sprang back to life, but she pushed them away, more concerned about the situation at hand. She had to crane her head as far as she could, but also as slowly as she could as not to be noticed, to look towards the monitor and IV machine. Two people appearing in her vision slightly. The first one she saw was a guy in a black and purple outfit and whose skin was all green. His hand was resting on the shoulder of someone who was wearing a full length navy blue cape. The second person's head was hung, leaving Malice only able to see the back of this person. The green one began to speak again to the one in the blue cape,

"Rae, it's okay! Look," The green boy leaned down and picked up the two needles and monitor wire that Malice had removed, "this is why the machine is flatlining."

Shit! Malice mentally scolded herself, That was dumb of me, of course the machine was going to be loud when I removed those! Stupid, stupid, stupid! Malice saw no better opportunity to sit up, if she was going to be found out that she was conscious, she wanted to face who had taken her. She slowly pulled her arms to her sides and slid her elbows up till she was propped up on them enough to see clearly in front of her. Taking a moment to take in her surroundings, her gaze finally landed on the two people beside her bed. She let out a loud gasp as she saw the girl, who was now facing the bed holding the two tubes and needles. Her eyes meeting the other girl's eyes, both staring at each other in shock.

"M- Malice…" The blue cloaked girl finally broke the silence, dropping the tubes as she closed the distance between them, "Malice, it's me." The girl dropped down onto the bed beside Malice, leaning in and wrapping her arms around her. Malice sat in silence stunned as she tried to process everything. Her eyes traveled to the green guy that was still standing by the monitor with an awkward look to him, like he couldn't decide if he should stay where he is or get closer as well to comfort the blue cloaked girl like he did before.

"Oh God, Malice please say something!" The girl begged as she held Malice out at arm's length to look her in the eyes, "Please, say anything."

Malice opened and closed her mouth a few times, still in shock before she found the words to talk, "Raven? H- how is this… Where am I?" Was all she could manage.

"Yes, yes it's me Malice. It's me Raven." Raven said, trying to get her sister to finally realize she was okay and safe with her. "You're safe. We saved you from Slade. Do you remember anything?"

"Raven?" Malice repeated again, letting the reality of it sink in. She was safe, and she was with her long lost sister. The sister that she saw only as an infant, but remembered all the same. "I… I don't believe it! I thought I would never see you again! I saw you as a newborn but I have had visions of you ever since we were separated."

"I didn't think i would ever see you again either Malice." Raven replied, "Please, tell me what you remember from last night." She pushed her sister to answer.

"Honestly, I don't remember much…" Malice said, looking down with regret, "I'm sorry I don't know much. What I do know is that I was heading back to where I was staying and then everything went dark. I remember pain, being shocked so bad it hurt like shit. I felt like I was being burned alive. I also saw your blue cape, and it struck me as familiar when I saw it just now. I also did faintly remember seeing a group of people, but then everything going black again. And I didn't know if it had actually happened or not, but I guess it did since you're sitting here with me."

Raven looked at her sister, relief showing in her eyes knowing that she was okay. "I'm so glad you're okay Mal." Raven looked to the guy who had made his way to stand beside her, "Let me introduce you to one of the team members who helped to save you. This is Beast Boy."

"Uh… Hi Rae's sister." Beast Boy said giving a little wave and smile.

"H- Hi." Malice said to Beast Boy before returning back to Raven, "So, where are we?"

Raven looked at her sister as she stood up from the bed, taking her sister's hand in hers and helping her up from the bed. "Let me explain it all after you meet the rest of the team." She said as she led Malice down a long hallway towards the rest of her team. Her sister was about to meet her new family, the same one that Raven has come to know all the years that she's been with them.


	4. Chapter 4

The common room doors slid open revealing the living room and kitchen area of the tower. The other Titans were gathered there, Cyborg sitting on the couch yelling at the tv screen as he played a videogame and Starfire and Robin standing in the kitchen area scouring the fridge for something to make for dinner. Raven and Beast Boy entered through the door first, with Malice behind them currently out of sight, hidden behind the two bodies. The swish of the door opening alerted Robin to the new presence of the room.

"Raven. Beast Boy, is everything okay?" Robin asked with slight concern in his voice.

"Yes, friends, is everything the okay? Did the girl that is friend Raven's sister have any change in how she is?" Starfire asked her friends, her voice quiet and low with concern.

"Yeah, everything is great actually." Raven replied in her monotone voice, "She woke up."

Robin and Starfire looked on in curiosity as Cyborg paused his game and quickly joined them, overhearing the conversation that was going on. Raven and Beast Boy slowly parted from the open doorway to reveal Malice. She was looking down at the ground, holding onto her left arm with her right hand as the two bodies in front of her parted. Shocked at the sudden introduction, she shot her head up in surprise and with wide eyes examined the room and the three new people that stood before her. She could feel the pairs of eyes examining her as she slowly looked up, first at her sister then to the other three people standing in the room.

"Um.. Hi.." She said quietly, rubbing her arm slightly, unsure of what else to say. "I.. I'm Malice."

The room was quiet for a minute, all eyes on Malice. The feeling of these new people staring at her made her feel very uncomfortable, like a bug under a microscope or some other specimen being closely examined. The silence seemed to drag on for hours, though it was only a few seconds before the silence was broken by Beast Boy.

"Uh Malice, this is the rest of the team who saved you; Cyborg, Starfire, and Robin. We are the Teen Titans. Jump City's teenage superhero group." Beast Boy introduced pointing to each as he talked, "Obviously you know little Rae- Rae here." He added smirking at Raven as she shot him a full on death glare that would make even Batman shit his pants.

"Just ignore him Malice, he's the team idiot!" Raven rebutted as she gestured for Malice to follow her further into the room.

"So you're Raven's sister?" Cyborg asked. "All this time we knew her, we never knew she had a sister."

Malice looked at the man who was mainly machine in curiosity as he spoke. The only part of the man that was not machine that she could see was the left side of his face, and even then some if it was machine. It shocked her, but also intrigued her. She had seen a lot of things in her time of hiding from her father and traveling around to stay unnoticed, but never before had she seen someone who was ninety- five percent machine.

"Oh, yeah that…" Cyborg said quietly, noticing the stares from Malice, "I know it's a shock at first, but I'm a harmless guy I swear… Well harmless to those who aren't evil. He finished with a smirk.

"Oh my.. I.. I'm so sorry!" Malice stuttered out, realizing that he had caught her staring at him. "I.. I didn't mean.. I wasn't trying to be rude!"

"Hey, you're okay. I mean, how many people get kidnapped, then rescued, sit in a mini coma, and then wake up to a giant robot man?"

"Raven, does she know what happened?" Robin asked, stepping forward and crossing his arms as he spoke,

"Not all that happened. She knows that she was walking at night back to where she was staying and then everything went black and she remembers feeling the pain from the shocks Slade caused."

"Well, I guess the next question I have is, would you like to sit down and hear what happened to you as far as we know?" Robin asked looking at Malice, his facial expression seeming stern, but she was unable to tell fully because of the mask he was wearing to cover his eyes.

"Robin, you must not be so the up- tight sounding. New friend Malice does not understand all that is happening and we must not frighten her more." Starfire scolded. "And she must be hungry, maybe she would enjoy if I made her one of my delicious Tamaranian meals."

Malice stood in silence as she watched the others interact with each other. Never before has she had the ability or even the chance to really interact and get to know people. She only recently had had the ability to try, and it was during her short time in Jump City with the group she was hiding amongst before the Titans found her.

"Raven, I am confused still." Malice finally spoke up, still standing in the doorway, not wanting to move. "What exactly was happening when you found me?"

Raven looked to Beast Boy first and then the others in question, unsure of where to start. She sighed as she took one last look at each of Titans individually before turning back to her sister and carefully taking her arm and leading her to the crescent shaped couch in the center of the room. The other Titans followed, sitting around Raven and Malice as they sat in the center of the couch.

"Mal, when we found you it was only because we were alerted to a crime going on. If that alert did not come through, I probably would still think you're dead." Raven began, "We all went to the location where the alert was coming from and there we found one of our enemies named Slade."

"So that guy was the one who knocked me out. I just don't understand how he managed to catch me so off guard! I'm usually always very careful, especially since I've been moving around place to place." Malice scolded herself, dropping her head down into her hands. "I've stayed in Jump City the longest out of everywhere I've been because it seemed like the safest place, and it's where I've liked the best… Even though I got caught, I am really glad I stayed for obvious reasons." She continued looking up at Raven and smiling a small smile at her.

"If you don't mind me asking, where were you staying in the city? You must have known about use before today? I mean, we are superheroes!" Cyborg spoke up, jumping up from his seat as he spoke "I mean, how could you not have heard about our awesomeness!

All eyes turned to Cyborg, who quietly sat back down while mumbling an apology. Beast Boy slid his hand over towards Cyborg to get a silent high five. All eyes finally returned to Malice, a questioning look in their eyes, all silently asking the same question that Cyborg just had. Malice sighed as she turned her gaze around to each Titan. Of course she had heard of the Titans during her time in Jump City. How could she not when they were on the news so often, even without having a TV she saw them on in the stores and the newspapers. It was so hard for her to believe that Raven could actually be in the city, though when she saw her with these Titans in the paper it started to become less and less harder to overlook the facts. The shock of actually coming face to face with her threw Malice's head through a loop. The other Titans she recognized from the news of course, but never had she thought she would actually meet them.

"I have been traveling around with a band… it was my way of having people around me while still staying hidden and moving around so often. When you're on stage and in a band you can start a new life in a way, with no one knowing your real name if you chose so and you can wear whatever you want. It seemed like the perfect way for me to stay hidden, stage name and using a cloak or mask to cover my face." Malice smiled a slight smile, before turning it back to a frown, "I stayed in Jump City against my better judgement because of seeing all the things about the Teen Titans, wanting to find you sooner but knew it was dangerous. I stayed too long and got myself captured, I got sloppy with my hiding. It's one thing to put myself in danger but me being close to you Raven and all of your friend, that puts everyone in danger. I can't be responsible for that. I got my closure and my chance to see you again, but I can't stay."

"Malice, you're not putting anyone on danger. Slade is after you because you are related to me. If you weren't here, if he hadn't found you then he would have been after me. The time of the prophecy is almost here, and I honestly don't think that Daddy dearest cares which of us he has alive." Raven reassured her.

"Honestly, I'm just surprised I've ran from dad for so long. I know he knows I'm alive, he had to have sensed that I was still alive."

The room fell quiet for a minute, everyone taking in all that was said. There were still so many questions left to ask, but no one wanted to bombard Malice with so much after just waking up from a mini coma.

"Mal, it does not matter how dangerous you think it is that we are together, now that I found you you're staying with us. You can be part of the team. We will protect you, that's kinda our thing you know." Raven reassured again. "The others will gladly accept you."

Malice glanced around at each pair of eyes still on her, each giving her a soft, welcoming look as they nodded one by one in agreement with Raven, that they will indeed accept her as one of them.

"Uh, I have a question…" Beast Boy spoke up raising his hand up, like a student would in a classroom. "You said you were traveling with a band, which band was it may I ask?" He finished with a sly grin on his face. "Also, why don't you sing us a little song? I sure do love me some superstar action."

Raven smacked Beast Boy on the top of his head, glaring at him so intensely that her black magic caused lightning like sparks to appear in the air.

"Rae, it's okay!" Malice laughed at the two, "Don't laugh because I know it's fucking dumb, but the band name is 'Half-Demons'. The two that started it are some punk asses who don't have half a brain between the two of them. I just needed a place when I first showed up back in a city in Washington and they were looking for a singer, so I took it as a chance to get a place to crash. I never really expected that the band would get anywhere, but I was honestly surprised at how many venues we played at and how many people know about it. Before I knew it we were travelling to different states and playing shows all over." Malice paused, knowing it sounded dumb, but she really was grateful for her bandmates for giving her a place to crash and someone to know when she was in need. "There was a perk for performing on stage though, it gave me time to practice with my powers without anyone thinking twice about it, with all the stage effects and all that. I may have the same powers as you, Raven, but you sure are better at spells than I am. My specialty is my voice, not my spells.

"Malice, what exactly can you do?" Robin spoke up again, having stayed quiet ever since Malice first came into the room. "If Raven and you are sisters, doesn't that mean you should have the same powers?"

"Not quite… um Robin is it?" Malice paused as he nodded his head, smiling to herself for remembering his name, now she just needed to get the others straight in her head and remember them. Though she used the power of deduction, for each had a name that fit them pretty darn well. "Yes, all demons, even us half ones, have the power to use dark magic and spells. Each demon has to find what they are most skilled in, such as possession, mind control, and even a mix of skills. Raven is an example of one who excels in spells and dark magic, therefore that is what her strongest skill is. While I can use my dark magic very well, my real power comes in my voice. Ever heard of a creature called a Siren?"

The Cyborg and Robin both nod at Malice, all very interested in what she way saying. Beast Boy and Starfire sit with confusion on their face, but interest in their eyes. Seeing this Malice picked back up with her explanation.

"Okay, well I'm going to guess that since you… Starfire, is it?" Malice paused waiting to see if she had her name right.

"Yes, that is what my name is! Oh new friend Malice you are already remembering the names!" Starfire cheerfully said, "And may I ask what this Siren thing is that you speak of?"

"of course, I was going to guess that since I heard you say something about Tamaranian food that you're not from Earth at all, are you? So I figured you wouldn't know much about Earth Mythology. Basically what the Myths depict Sirens as are creatures that lures sailors to their death by song, but what the Myths don't tell you is that those creatures can also target other victims. Plus the fact that they don't always stay out at sea as mermaids, but that's beside the point. A Siren's voice is a demonic power, one that is my special skill. Basically what happens is my singing voice is super hypnotic to males, it can affect women too, and I say can very loosely because it take way more energy to use my voice to control someone who's the same gender as I am. Once my voice is heard by someone I can control them, use them to my advantage and combined with my black magic, it can be a very deadly combination for someone who gets on my bad side."

"Wow, that's pretty damn impressive if I may say." Cyborg let out a long whistle and commented, "Hey, think you can use that voice of yours to make Beast Boy actually clean up his room for once!"

"Come on Cy! My room is not that messy, I know where everything is! That makes it organized." Beast Boy retaliated with his smart-assery that he can always seem to make work in any situation.

"Malice, thank you for your trust. I know this must be a weird day for you, but Raven and you are reunited, and as leader of the Teen Titans, I think I speak for everyone when I say we would love for you to join us." Robin stood as he spoke, holding out a communicator in his hand towards Malice.

Reaching for the communicator hesitantly, Malice took another look around at each of the Titans around her. These people she had never met before now knew her power, and that she is the daughter of the most powerful demon. She has been scared of people accepting her, though they did accept Raven, and she and Malice are one in the same.

 _Maybe this is the place I have been looking for all this time. The place I can stop running and be safe. Plus I am reunited with Raven, that's the best part of all._ Malice thought to herself as she smiled at the new group of friends around her. Her hand reached for the communicator and she took it from Robin's hand. Her gaze went back to her sister, who was looking at her with a smile on her face.

"Come on Mal, I'll show you to your room." Raven said standing up and reaching her hand out to her sister.


	5. Chapter 5

Malice POV

I followed Raven down the long hallway past many doors, finally stopping at one near the end of the hallway by a giant window that overlooked the ocean and Jump City. The door slid open as Raven punched a code into a keypad to reveal a relatively clean, but cluttered room that was obviously used for storage by the Titans for the time being.

"I know it's cluttered right now, but we can fix this up and it can be your room Mal. For the time being you can definitely stay in my room, and you should be glad about that because I let NO ONE in my room." Raven paused, looking at me with a cooked head and arms crossed, "But I think for my own sister I can make an exception." She finished with a smile.

I smiled back at her before looking back down the hallway behind her, "So uh, would it be too much trouble to get a shower? I mean how do you guys remember where all these damn doors lead to?" I laughed as I turned my eyes back to look at Raven. How long it has been since I have had a shower, like a real shower. One with hot water that lasts longer than two minutes and have enough soap so I don't have to feel dirty even when I just showered. I fantasized as I gazed off down the hallway, coming back to reality when Raven snapped her fingers in front of my face.

"I'm sorry Rae, I was just thinking about that shower." I said as I rubbed the back of my head and smiled at her apologetically. "I didn't mean to ignore you, it has just been so long since I have been able to really feel clean you know. I was imagining what it will feel like again."

Raven laughed as she turned and waved a hand, motioning for me to follow her down the hallway towards one of the door. "Well I may as well point out doors while we head to the bathroom…" She began as I followed behind. Pointing to one door after another she listed off whose room was which and which door lead to where. I finally stopped beside her at a door that slid open to reveal a spacious, clean bathroom that had a candle lit emitting the smell of lavender. I walked in and looked around like a kid in a candy store, smiling from ear to ear with excitement to finally take a decent shower after so long.

"Calm down there Mal." Raven said as she threw a towel at me that hit me in the face before I caught it down by my chest.

"You try not taking a decent, clean shower for a few years and then you can tell me to calm down." I shot back sticking my tongue out at her. "So, uh.. About some clean clothes…"

"You can have one of my uniforms for now. I guess we will have to go get you new clothes don't we? I'm sure Star will be thrilled to take you shopping. That girl loves the mall."

"Thank you Raven." I looked up at my sister, "I'm going to start showering, I'm okay with you bringing me clothes when you go get them. Just knock three times so I know it's you."

"Okay, take as long as you want Malice. I'll go get you a change of clean clothes." With that the door slid shut behind Raven, leaving me standing alone in the bathroom. I turned and looked at the huge round tub and moved the shower curtain to the side, allowing me access to adjust the water temperature. The shower head started spitting out water at first before it turned into a consistent stream and warming up. The steam from the warmth of the water began to fill the air. I stripped off my dirt ridden sweatpants and ratty, old sweatshirt and t-shirt and stepped into the tub, allowing the warmth of the water to run all over my body from head to toe. It felt amazing to feel the warm water run over me, and it actually stay warm instead of becoming ice cold. The tub was so spacious I could stretch my arms out without even touching the wall or curtain on each side of me. I began to relax and let the water just run as I let my thoughts wander. I began to think of my band that I have been hiding out with, and with them one of the songs that I had recently performed a cover of with them. With the song lyrics running through my head, and the relaxed state I was in, I began to sing to myself one of my favorite songs

With bloodshot eyes I watch you sleeping

The warmth I feel beside me is slowly fading

Would she hear me if I called her name?

Would she hold me if she knew my shame?

…..

Raven POV

I made my way to my room and retrieved one of my leotards and cape for Malice to wear until she could get more clothes. Once she is all clean and changed I will let her come pick out some jeans or shorts or something to wear so she's more comfortable. With the clothes hanging over my arm I made my way back down the hallway towards the bathroom, making a stop in the common room to see if Star was still in there.

"Hey Star, I know you're excited about Malice, but please try not to overdo it okay. She will need someone to take her to the mall to get more clothes of her own. She literally has nothing with her but those dirty clothes she was in when we saved her." I started cutting her off before she could even get a word out to me. Knowing Starfire, if I had let her begin talking she would never let me get this point across to her before Malice is done with her shower.

"Yes, I plan to be the good friend for new friend Malice. I have the games of the friends all set up for when she returns from the room of bathing." Starfire said joyfully with a huge smile on her face, "Boyfriend Robin has promised me that he will get the food of Malice's choice for us to eat once she is ready to eat." She continued as she flew to Robin's side and gave him a huge hug.

"Star, this is all really nice of you to do. I just want Malice to take her time and do things as she feel comfortable is all. This is all going to be different for her now that she has a real home. With real people who care about her." I started, feeling sadness for my sister thinking of all that she must have been through and how alone she must have felt. Though she did mention a band, I don't know how close she was to the members yet, that is one thing I must ask her about is who exactly this band consisted of and what she plans to do about it.

I turned and exited the common room after Starfire, in her joy of all the fun she said she has planned, started going on to Robin about what type of food she thinks Malice likes. I made my way down the hallways towards the bathroom door. The sound of running water could be heard faintly as I got closer to the bathroom, and with it another sound began to emanate with it. A beautiful singing voice came from the bathroom, the voice of my sister. The sweet angelic voice filled me with so much emotion the closer I got to the door. Just hearing her voice, I knew my sister has more power than she knows. The sound of her voice was so intoxicating even for me, and most demons, even half ones, are not affected easily by other demons. Not only that but I could tell that my sister was not even trying to use her power of influence, she was just singing. Her power is so great that even just her normal voice, with no thought of controlling someone put into it, still felt so influential.

I stood outside the bathroom door and just listened for a few seconds. I've never encountered anyone else with demon powers other than my father, and believing I would never see Malice again also meant I believed I would never encounter different demonic powers. I slowly raised my hand and knocked three times as instructed. After a few seconds I heard the click of the lock undo and Malice yell that I could enter.

I opened the door and entered the steamy room, latching it shut behind me. Malice was still standing under the running water but poking her head out of the black cloth curtain to look at me.

"Sorry I'm taking so long." She looked at me with guilt. "I'll find a way to pay my part for the water and electricity, probably from my band unless I go get a job."

"Malice, you do realize we are superheroes right?" I questioned as I sat the clothes down by the sink and leaned against it. "You don't need to get a job or anything. You can help us stop bad guys."

A look of sadness crossed her face for a second before she replied. "Rae, I appreciate that you guys are letting me stay here and be part of the team but to tell you the truth I don't know if I can be a hero. I don't have the control over my powers that you do. What if instead of just capturing the bad guys I accidentally do something worse. That would be very superhero like and I'll turn into the bad guy in the eyes of the people of the city. I can't ruin the reputation of the team because I accidentally lose control."

"Let us help you, let you train with us so that doesn't happen. I didn't always have control of my powers either you know." I crossed my arms as I talked. "Everyone here will be willing to help you, especially since your set of powers would come in handy against certain villains we go up against. You're stronger than you know Mal."

She looked down with a sigh and pulled her head back into the shower, disappearing from my sight. "I'm just scared. It's one thing to go on a stage where tons of people hear my voice, but to specifically focus that power to actually put a specific person under control is something I have only ever done once and it didn't end well. That's not even touching on my spell skills. I'm okay but nothing like you."

"Well, that's what we are here for. To help you train and be in control of your powers, not let your powers be in control of you. Just give it a try, for me and to avenge mother. I know you don't know the tower yet so I'll wait outside the door for you to finish up. Once your done just let me take you to the training rooms and just show me what you can do." I pushed her to agree, knowing that if I could control my powers then she could too if she tried.

The water shut off and I didn't wait for her to reply as I left the bathroom and leaned against the wall to wait.

Malice POV

I listened as Raven left the bathroom to allow me to dry off and get changed in private. I knew she was just trying to help but the fact still remained that I was scared of what could happen if I lost control. Training could do me some good though, maybe giving it a try was the first step to keep the trust of the team. On the flip side however it could also drive them away if I hurt one of them.

I shook the thoughts from my head as I dried myself off and picked up the clothes Raven had brought me. I laughed to myself when I realized it was the same outfit she was wearing.

Well I guess superheroes have to have more than one of the same uniform. Wonder what mine will look like. The thought crossed my mind and shocked me for a second. The fact that I actually am picturing myself with my own uniform fighting with these people brought slight hope to me. Maybe Raven was right, practice always makes perfect.

Though still conflicted I decided to put on a brave face as I pulled on the leotard and draped the cape over my shoulders, letting it cover my body in its navy blue fabric. My black and red hair still damp from the shower, but the least of my concern at this point as I decided to let it air dry. I opened the door and walked out to find Raven leaned against the wall waiting for me as she promised.

"I'm ready." I spoke as she looked at me. "You're right, I should at least try. I'm scared shitless about what could happen but I just got reunited with you so it's the least I can do. For you and for mother. She wouldn't want me to do this I think." I gave a small smile as I clasped my hands together in front of me.

"Good, then lets go." Raven pushed herself off the wall and turned to walk down the hallway.

She led me down past all the rooms, stopping in front of a closed door to punch in a code to a pin pad attached to the frame of the door. It slid open and revealed a large gym like room where the other Titans were busy practicing their specialties. Cyborg was lifting weights that had to weigh a few tons, Starfire was firing green bolts from her hands at moving targets as she flew through the air, Beast Boy changed from animal to animal in the blink of an eye as robots came at him, and Robin was battling robots in hand to hand combat.

"Wow!" All I could get out was that one word. Seeing each teen in action and what they were capable of was pretty incredible.

"Welcome to the training arena. As you can tell, we all have specialized programs we use to train." Raven came to a stop near Cyborg who set down the weights he was holding when he saw us.

"Wow, talk about look alikes. Are you sure you're not twins?" Cyborg commented as he looked from me to Raven.

"Well considering she's five years younger than me, yes I'm sure. Supposed to be five years younger anyways." Raven looked at me questionably, now that the shock of everything has died down she was realizing I looked older than I should be.

I bit my lip as they talked about our age difference, something that one one seemed to really question till now. "I can tell you the explanation for why I seemed to skip a few years." I spoke up as the other Titans now gathered around after noticing our presence. "When the followers of Trigon took me away none of them felt comfortable killing an infant but still wanted to follow orders so they cast an aging spell on me. It was supposed to make me an adult but one of the monks turned against the others a few moments after the ritual began. It aged me a few years, but only enough to get me to about four before the interruption happened and the monk that turned took me away to have a chance at life."

"Well, at least they seem to have some morals." Cyborg commented. "Killin' a baby is harsh even for followers of the most diabolical demon."

"Weirder things have happened." Robin shrugged if off as the others nodded in agreement. "So, are you ready to show us what you can do?"

I hesitated, pulling the cape around me tightly. "I guess I can't get any more ready than I am at this point." I spoke finally, trying to push my nerves aside.

"Friend Malice you do not need to be nervous. We all at one point had to do the learning of things." Starfire smiled sweetly at me. I returned her smile with one of my own as the others stood, waiting patiently for me to begin.

"Well, I guess the first thing to do is ask for a volunteer. I told you what my voice can do, but I want to practice on someone willing to let me control them. You guys have been nothing but nice so it's only fair someone volunteers."

"I'll do it." Robin spoke up almost immediately. "As leader of the team it's my duty to help train new recruits."

I nodded and followed Robin to the center of the room. "The others should probably wear earplugs or something. Even though I'm focusing on trying to control you I don't know how strongly the others will be affected. Like I said the only time I've sang to people was in front of large crowds and I had no intentions of putting anyone under my control." I paused and wrung part of the cape from my nerves. "Are you sure you want me to do this?"

"Malice, the only way you can get better is practice. If you are going to be on the team you need to let us help you." Robin's stern leader voice showed his confidence in his choice.

Letting out a sigh I nodded in acknowledgement as a clear plexiglass divider descended from the ceiling.

"This will keep the others from hearing you, at least at full volume anyways. They can observe and be able to intervene if necessary." He continued as the divider shook from the impact of hitting the floor. "Now, please begin."

I took a moment to think, being too nervous to write a song off the top of my head I picked a random song from the list in my head.

There's a creepy little house in a creepy little place

Little creepy town in a little creepy world

Little creepy girl with her little creepy face

Saying funny things you have never heard….

I began to sing focusing on Robin and walking closer to him, his statue like posture making it hard for me to know if it was working.

"Walk to the divider and put your hand on it" I spoke between lyrics, my voice clear and lyrical without so much as a fault.

Robin stood in place, leading me to think the control did not work as planned, but after a few seconds he obeyed. Walking up and placing his hand on the plexiglass wall as instructed with the others getting closer to watch. I smiled to myself with the small success.

"Raise the plexiglass slightly, only enough for you to talk to the others." I took a chance, giving myself a small opening to see what happens to the others if I was focused on controlling Robin. He obeyed as the others backed up in defense once the divider began to raise. "Stop!" I commanded upon seeing their reaction. "I release you." I stopped singing all together and returned my voice to its normal somewhat low tone.

Robin came out of his trance, turning to face me as the plexiglass divider rose enough to walk under.

"Malice, that was a decent start." Robin tried to talk to me as I darted towards the door not caring if I got lost in the tower. "Malice!" He yelled after me as I paused in the doorway only long enough to glance over my shoulder.

"I knew this would be a bad idea, you are all scared of me. Of what I could do, I saw how you guys reacted the second that divider began to move."

"Malice! Wait!" Raven yelled at me as I continued on my way out the door, running down the hallway with no destination in mind except to put distance between me and everyone else.


	6. Chapter 6

**Malice's P.O.V**

I don't know how I managed to find my way to the roof of the tower, but I did. Thankful that it seemed no one followed me, and if they were looking had not found me yet. I let out a sigh as I sat criss cross style on the edge of the building and looked out over the town, wondering if I had maybe over reacted a bit. Having someone come in that has little control of their powers is never an easy thing to be relaxed around, but to have everyone including my sister look at me as if I was going to hurt them was painful.

I closed my eyes and started my meditation to refocus myself and calm down, floating just above the roof as I began to relax. I don't recall how long I stayed on the roof, sitting under the now fully risen moon. One full day has passed since I first woke up at this tower, since this team of teen superheroes rescued me from a villain named Slade. One day I spent reunited with my sister and opening up to her friends, only to have that one day come to this moment here where I again spend a night feeling alone.

I guess I should be used to this though, from all the nights I spent running and hiding to keep on the run from Trigon with no family or friends until I came to this city. I have to wonder if I made the right choice in staying in Jump City for as long as I did, all for the hopes of seeing Raven. Maybe I was just being selfish, maybe just stupid, or even a bit of both. All I know is that now I have to make a choice, to stay and hope for the best or to leave and keep up my life of constant moving and running. With Raven knowing I'm alive now though, my second option may not be possible without hurting her or causing her to look for me again.

Though her demeanor is serious and her emotions are hidden, she has a big heart and would do what she must to protect those she cares about and I know that. I know because I would do the same, but in this case the best thing for everyone may be not having me around. I sucked in a breath slowly through my nose before releasing it slowly through my mouth, repeating a few more times before opening my eyes and whipping my head to the side. The sound of footsteps had pulled me from my relaxed state as I uncrossed my legs and stepped away from the edge of the roof.

"Malice?" Raven's voice came from the roof access door. "Malice, can we talk please?" She closed the door hallways as to keep us from getting locked out before making her way towards me.

"Raven, I'm sorry." I started, feeling it best I apologize for my act I pulled. "I guess I'm just scared and seeing everyone scared of me just made me… snap. I got too comfortable too fast, forgetting that you guys are just trying to be on alert."

"No, Mal you were right. If no one else I should have at least put more trust in you, I mean the few times I have gotten angry enough to let my demonic side show the others have been fearful of me and it doesn't feel good. I should have had more confidence in you." She crossed her arms over her chest as she spoke. "Hell, Robin got on all of us after you ran out." She let out a flat chuckle. "Guess he did learn a good bit from old Batman before he went his own way. He may be weary of others but he has great judgement and believes in people he feels can be worthy. Guess you fit that category for him, just like you do for me."

"Wait, can he remember being under my control?" I questioned, never before knowing if someone could recall being controlled. "I mean that's the first time I have really tried to control someone, so I have no knowledge of the aftermath."

"From what I gathered he has some memory of it, but its fuzzy. Kinda like he was in a limbo dream state, but still aware of what was going on around him. You never told him he needed to forget the incident so things could be different if you had told him to forget the experience before releasing him from your control." She shrugged before looking me in the eyes and her tone turned softer and lighter than normal. "Mal, I'm so sorry. The last thing I need right now is to push you away."

I sighed and returned her look. "It's okay, I just overreacted like I said. Maybe I just need to give it another go and not flip my shit when the others are a little weary."

"The others are waiting back down in the training gym. They all want to apologize too, so if you would like we could go back and you can give it another try. This time without the barrier so the others can show you have their trust." Raven gave a small smile to my head nod response as she turned and headed back to the door leading into the tower.

I began to follow her, about to follow her through the door before I stopped in my tracks and dropped to my knees and grabbed my head. My head suddenly began to pound and feel as though I was being whacked with a hammer. I let out a pain filled groan.

"Malice? Malice! What's wrong?" Raven turned around and rushed to my side, placing a hand on my shoulder and leaning over to see my face. She let out a small gasp as she observed my face. "Your gem, it- its glowing."

 **Raven's P.O.V**

Malice moved a hand away from her face and looked up at me with a pained expression, her navy gem glowing brightly on her forehead.

"W- What's hap- happening?" Malice asked through clenched teeth.

"Trigon." I growled angrily. "Trigon is what's happening."

Malice let out another pained groan as I tried to help her stand up. Confusion and fury filled my head as my thoughts tried to work out what was happening. The prophecy was supposed to be filled by me, I was supposed to be the one that Trigon used as a portal. Now that he knows about Malice, the job must have been transferred to her. A portal that has Trigon's blood but power that has not been fully controlled would be stronger than one that has control over their powers.

"Malice, this doesn't make sense. I'm the one that the prophecy was created about. I'm the one who's supposed to be the portal. I've been studying for years to try to stop it. I was supposed to still have time, my birthday isn't for another few months!" I let her lean on me as we made our way down the stairs, trying to get her to my room.

"Well, I- I wasn't supposed to exist." Malice's voice was weak from the pain her head was causing her. "There had to- to be a reason that someone tried t- to capture me."

I didn't reply to her, wanting her to save her strength but also for the fact that the thought that crossed my mind I did not want to admit out loud. Not wanting to give the thought power of possibly being true. The thought that maybe, just maybe, with Malice still being alive Trigon was able to find a loophole or even change the prophecy.

My communicator began to beep, Malice's following soon after. I answered, Robin's voice immediately coming through.

"Raven, did you find Malice?" He asked in an urgent tone.

"Yeah, but something is happening. I was trying to get her somewhere she could lay down."

"We had another alert. It's Slade again." His anger towards Slade showed in his voice. I looked to Malice who gave me a slight nod in affirmation that I should join them.

"I'll be okay." She got her words out softly.

I pushed the button on my communicator. "Let me get Malice to my room, I'll be right there."

I tried to walk a little faster the rest of the way down the hall to my room. Sliding the door open, I led Malice to the edge of my bed and waited till she sat down before moving away. The gem on her forehead still emitting a soft slow that dimmed and then came back periodically.

"Are you sure you're okay here?" I asked her, concern still inching its way into my feelings.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Malice held her head between her hands. "The pain has kinda gone away. Still hurts a little but it's better. Now go kick some ass."

I nodded at her as I left the room and went to meet the others to face Slade once again.

 **Malice's P.O.V**

I held my head and sat in the dark room as Raven shut the door behind her, the only light source coming from my forehead and the glowing gem. I clenched my teeth as another pounding throb began to fill my head, pushing the palms of my hands into the side of my head in a desperate attempt to relieve the pain even a little. Raven's words turned over and over in my head as I tried to think straight to understand exactly what was happening. My statement was true, I was not supposed to be alive or exist at all. Only Raven was supposed to exist, meaning that there was only one portal available to use and the prophecy stated the Earth's demise would come on her eighteenth birthday. With me being of the same bloodline and such, it opened up a world of possibilities about how the prophecy could change. It would also explain why this Slade guy wanted me so bad.

I lifted my legs up and laid down on my side and buried my face in the first pillow I grabbed. If the prophecy had a change due to me and Trigon was trying to come to Earth already then we all were in grave danger. I laid there for a good while, the pain in my head coming and going and a slight ringing in my ears broke the silence.

"Dear Malice." A voice whispered from the corner of the room, causing me to bolt up and try to fight the pain that jolted through my head from the sudden motion.

"Who's there!" I tried to sound confident to hide the fright building in me, being alone in the tower and the state I'm in was not helping. The corner of the room was pitch black, with no sign of anyone there.

A sinister laugh drifted through the air, "I'm just here for Trigon since he can not walk this planet yet, but that's all about to change. Thanks to the so called servant that was ordered to destroy you as an infant having some feelings, the spell to make you older before they killed you was just enough to make it so you were strong enough to be used as a portal before your sister was." A glowing red symbol appeared in the dark followed by a single glowing eye.

"Who are you?" I was completely upright now, trying to make out anything in the dark.

"Oh, how impolite of me. I doubt you remember me from the first time." The figure approached the end of the bed, his figure becoming more visible as it emerged from the darkness. "I'm Slade, and I work for your dad." His facial features were covered by a mask that was half solid black and half brown with only one of his eyes visible. "Now that introductions are done, it's time for you to come with me and this time without any interruptions."

Another sharp pain shot through my head as my gem let out another bright glow. I grasped at my head again as Slade approached me with a glowing red hand.

"P-Please, just let me be. Let my sister be. I- I'll do anything." I pleaded through the pain.

"That doesn't seem to be in the plans I'm afraid." Slade let out another evil laugh as he reached towards me and sent a violent sock through me, much the same as the ones I felt the other night he had caught me. "Daddy wants to see his long lost daughter, it would be rude to keep him waiting much longer."

I tried to fight the new pain that shook my entire body. The pain from my head mixed with the pain from this shock that I could feel in my bones was unbearable as I let out a scream and everything went black.

 **Raven's P.O.V**

I flew with Starfire to the location Robin told us Slade was reported at, all the while trying to put pieces together in my head as to why Malice would be experiencing the pain she is. I clenched my jaw in frustration, if only I had found some information to stop the prophecy. From my studies there seems to be nothing, but I refuse to give up on finding a way. I still had a few months before my birthday but Malice was right when she said she wasn't supposed to exist, her being alive may have changed something that I overlooked. I shook my head to clear it and refocus on the situation at hand, Slade.

"Raven, how is sister Malice feeling?" Starfire asked as she sped up to fly beside me.

"Honestly Star, I don't know. Before I could get her to rejoin the group for you guys to talk to her something weird happened." I answered her, trying to make it sound better than it was as to not worry her too much.

"Please explain this weird thing that has happened." Starfire continued, earning a small sigh from me. I knew she wanted to know because she was concerned, but I also knew that Starfire wouldn't hesitate to make me go back to be with Malice. I wouldn't mind going back, but I also needed to be with the team to face Slade.

"She told me she would be okay but her gem." I pointed to mine for a visual reference, "began to glow and was causing her a lot of pain. I'm not sure what it means though. I have to look into it when we get back to the tower." I explained as the others began to come into view. "For now let's just deal with this asshole."

We landed on the ground behind Robin with Cyborg and Beast Boy and waited for a command. Slade stood in the middle of the road, unmoving and eerily quiet.

"Slade." Robin spoke his name with hate showing in his tone. "What are you up to now?"

There was no reply, no movement of any kind. Things seemed to be off, as if something wasn't right with this situation.

"Robin, something's not right here." I commented as the stare down between us and Slade continued.

"You may be right Raven." Robin replied without taking his eyes off Slade. "He's not taunting or making threats or has even tried to make a move."

"I have a bad feeling about this." I continued, voicing the thoughts that the others had to have but kept to themselves.

"Lemme see something." Beast Boy spoke up as he rushed past us, not waiting for Robin's okay any longer. He transformed into a pterodactyl and flew full speed at Slade, talons reaching out in front of him as he made his approach.

"Beast Boy-" Robin called out cutting short in shock when Beast Boy reached Slade, only to go right through him. "He's not here."

I looked around as Beast Boy returned to the group. Confusion and shocked looks covered each Titan's face as a thought crossed my mind that sent made my stomach drop.

"If Slade isn't here, then where is he." Beast Boy asked as he scratched his head in thought.

"I think I know." I spoke as I began to levitate off the ground. "We are all here, Malice is alone at the tower in a bad condition. Slade wanted Malice." I spoke as I flew away as fast as I could towards the tower.

"Titans go! Back to the tower!" I heard Robin command as I rushed towards the tower looming in the distance, afraid of what I would find or lack thereof upon return.


	7. Chapter 7

**Raven's P.O.V**

I landed on the roof of the tower, transitioning from flying to running as I approached the roof door.

"Raven!" Starfire's voice came from behind me, causing me to turn around for a second to acknowledge her. She was almost to the roof, signaling to me she must have began to follow me sooner than the others or was just faster since she could fly.

"Starfire, are the others close too?" I questioned as I pulled the door open and waved for her to hurry up and follow me, having someone with me would be smarter than going in alone if my prediction was right.

"Not close enough for us to do the wasting of time. Friend Malice may need our assistance now." I knew Starfire was right, she was fast enough to catch up to me while the others hesitated before finally following at Robin's command.

I nodded as I turned and hastily walked down the stairs and towards my bedroom where I left Malice, Starfire close behind me. I paused upon reaching my room door, listening for a moment for any sign that things were either okay or not. Nothing immediately stuck out to me, but that meant nothing to me unless I could visually confirm Malice was okay as my room door slid open and my worst thoughts became reality. Slade stood, shards of glass around him from the shattered window he either came through or made as his exit as he had Malice trapped unconscious and levitating just like the first time we encountered him.

"Just in time to say goodbye I see." Slade spoke as he glanced over his shoulder, his one visible eye filled with amusement and victory. "Looks like Malice just isn't fit to stay with a family whether it be as an innocent baby or a feisty teenager." He let out a taunting laugh.

"Why can't you just leave her be? She's not in the prophecy, I am so why take her?" I angrily asked as I took a step towards my sister's floating body.

"Because Raven, things can always change. Now I must be going, best not keep Trigon waiting." Slade turned his head back to look out the shattered window as he took a step through it, descending down with Malice's unconscious form following behind him before a red light engulfed them both and they were gone.

I let out a low grunt of anger as I turned to face Starfire, a saddened look on her face as she looked longingly out the window. "Now I shall not be able to take Malice to the mall of shopping or get to do the girl talk with her."

"No, Starfire you will. I'm not giving up that easily, I think I know where Slade was going." I replied walking past her and heading towards the common area, Starfire following after staring out the window one last time.

The door slid open and Starfire followed me as I made my way to a book I had left out in the corner of the room. The elevator doors slid open as the rest of the team rushed into the room, each looking at me with questioning looks.

"Slade was here, and once again has Malice." I informed them, holding up the book I originally came in here to retrieve. "Bit of good news though, I think I know where he's taking her. Bad news again, it's to summon Trigon. I thought I would still have time to try to figure out how to stop him, but Slade said things could change before he disappeared with Malice."

"What's changed? Raven, what happened before we left the tower?" Robin questioned in a stern tone, his leadership mode still in full effect.

I let out a sigh, "You all know I'm the daughter of the demon Trigon, but I was born with a purpose, that purpose being a portal that would allow Trigon to come to earth for him to reign over. I've been trying to find a way to avoid it and I should have had more time, until my birthday to be exact, but things are different now. With the followers of Trigon making Malice older to try to kill her, it must have made her old enough to be used as the portal before my birthday. Before you called for me I had found her on the roof and then her gem started to glow and cause her to have a really bad headache." I once again pointed to my gem for a visual reference for the group of Titans. "At first I wasn't sure what it meant, but with the fact that Slade is working with Trigon to get ahold of her then he must be trying to come to earth now by using Malice."

"Where? Where did Slade take her?" Robin rushed further.

"If my hunch is correct then he's probably holding her in his old hideout, waiting for Trigon's signal to have her complete the ritual to summon him." I turned away and walked towards the window overlooking the city, rubbing my arm to calm my nerves. "The planets were supposed to be aligned perfectly on my birthday, making it perfect for the portal to open. I'm assuming that the full moon and untapped power that Malice has is enough to not need me anymore."

"So how much time do we have to find her?" This question made me realize, time was definitely not on our side right now and standing here talking was wasting the time we had left.

"Considering her gem began to glow before we left, not long. We need to stop wasting time and move." My voice came out more serious than it normally is, and the determination to not let my father get his way blazed in my eyes, the others having similar looks of determination in their eyes as well.

"Well, you heard her! We follow Raven and save Malice, all while stopping Trigon." Robin looked at each Titan individually before giving his signature signal to jump into action. "Titans go!"

 **Malice's P.O.V**

I let out a groan and placed a hand to my still throbbing head, the gem embedded on my forehead still emitting the navy light brighter than before now. I pushed myself up and took in my surroundings, the air musty and cold and the walls bleak and rocky. I l stifled a pained scream as my arms began to burn intensely and the red symbols of Trigon began to appear on my pale skin.

"Don't worry my dear, the pain is only temporary. The fate of the Earth however, is permanently set for me." A deep, demonic voice rang through my head.

"Trigon." I didn't have to question whose voice it was that echoed in my head.

"Yes, and you my runaway daughter, are now going to be of use to me that your defiant sister has spent her life trying to stop. You are going to bring me to Earth, to bring about its end and for me to rule with my demons." Trigon's voice was loud enough that he seemed to be standing right behind me, yet also echoed as he ended his sentence that it felt miles away at the same time.

"Get out of my head!" I yelled, clutching my head and shutting my eyes so tight I started seeing star like flashes.

His only response was an evil laugh that lingered in my head longer than I wanted. I was still, curled in a fetal position and continuing to clutch my head as the burning on my skin came and went as each glowing red symbol started out faint before appearing fully. They spread from my arms, down my sides, and to my legs with each one bringing me close and closer to fulfilling Trigon's evil plan.

Looking around one more time, I took a deep breath and slowly rose to my feet, wincing at the occasional sharp pain that still came as the final few symbols appeared on my body. I staggered at my first few steps, catching myself from falling as I wandered aimlessly through the dark cave I was in trying to find a way out.

"Wandering aimlessly never gets you places." A familiar voice came from behind me.

"Why?" I asked my captor. "Why are you working for Trigon? Whatever he offered you he won't follow through with. He's the embodiment of evil and he always finds loopholes." I leaned against the cold, damp wall of the cave as another wave of pain washed over me. I grit my teeth together to keep from showing this Slade person any form of weakness.

He let out a deep laugh, "Oh, but what do you know about your dear father if you have been running from him this whole time? Hmm?"

"I know enough to know he shouldn't be trusted, nor should he be brought here to destroy everything." I snapped back, the anger in me rising to boiling levels. "How is this portal even going to open, Raven was the one who was born for this and she was working on a way to stop this from happening."

"Things can change my dear, especially since you don't seem to realize just how much potential you have. It's a shame really, if only you were okay with being evil, things would be so much better with you on our side willingly."

I turned around and spat in his direction, "I would never stoop so low as to use my powers for evil."

"Such disrespect to your elders, you should be ashamed. Now prepare to leave, the time for Trigon's arrival is almost upon us." Slade's voice was filled with anger as he turned his back and disappeared into the dark.

I gave a frustrated yell as I slammed my fist against the rock, the action scratching up my skin and causing a numb sensation to spread through the side of my hand. I slid down to my knees while desperately trying to think of a way out of this, of a way to give Raven and the others some more time to come up with a plan if they haven't already began.

As I sat with my thoughts, a new noise reached my ears and brought my attention back to my surroundings. I searched for the source of the squeaking noise, seeing nothing out of the ordinary at first before looking down at the ground in front of me. A green mouse stood on its hind legs and looked up at me, squeaking frantically as it tried to get my attention. I looked on in confusion, the thought that this mouse was in fact Beast Boy slipping my mind until he appeared in front of me in his normal form.

"Malice, we have to get you out of here. Also, green mouse and ability to turn into animals should have clicked in your head." He ragged on me jokingly to try to lighten the mood, but also keeping the seriousness of the situation a priority.

"Sorry, my mind is pretty scrambled from the pain from Hell I've suffered. Literal pain from Hell mind you." I tried to joke back, but failed miserably. "How do we get out of here?"

"I dunno." Beast Boy answered as he scratched the back of his head with a sheepish look on his face. "I just came through the crack in the wall, the others were trying to navigate the cave."

I opened my mouth to answer but stopped when I heard a distant yell from somewhere in the cave. "I guess that answers my question." I shrugged as Beast Boy turned into a bloodhound and began to sniff the ground, barking at me once he picked up the smell of the others and ran off into another park of the cave.

"Whoa, slow down Beast Boy I can't exactly move that fast right now." I called after him as I pushed myself to a standing position and regained my balance before walking after him as fast as I could through the now receding pain. "At least my pain is going away." I said to myself more than anything for he seemed to be too far ahead to hear anything I said.

I followed the sounds of the others confronting Slade through the dark tunnel, light finally showing as I approached the source of the fighting. I stumbled into the light, my eyes burning from the sudden exposure of the fluorescent lights that somehow managed to work in this cave. Upon looking around I saw that this was more than just a cave however, it was a hideout. A hideout that I assumed belonged to Slade, who was in the process of dueling with Raven. Her hands glowed black with magic and his red from his borrowed powers, each seeming to be equally matched.

"Robin!" Cyborg's voice came from my right as he ran up to me and caught me as I stumbled once again. "We gotta get her out of here."

"Right, get her to safety, we will hold off Slade." Robin's fierce voice echoed off the walls from the volume of it.

Before I had time to fully reorient myself, I felt myself being lifted from the ground, the metallic limbs of Cyborg hoisting my over his shoulder as he made a run for the exit of the cave. An evil laugh echoed in my head, a laugh that belonged to Trigon that only grew louder and the marks on my body grew brighter the closer to the exit we got.

"Wait!" I yelled out in a panic, trying to get Cyborg to stop before leaving the cave, "Stop!"

"We gotta get you away from here, they can handle themselves." Cyborg reassured, assuming that's why I was telling him to stop, but in reality I had a sinking feeling that me leaving was just what Trigon wanted.

"No, I know that I'm trying to stop you from taking me out!" I shakily got my words out as the entrance to the cave came into view, an amused sound from Trigon rang in my ears. "This is what he wants!"

"It's not safe here, of course we need to get you out of here. You gotta get to the tower we can keep you safe there." Cyborg politely argued, trying to make me feel safe when in reality I was terrified.

The entrance was approaching quickly, each stride Cyborg took bringing us closer and closer and with each step the marks glowed brighter and brighter. The frustration that he wouldn't listen to me began to fade and turn into fear of what was about to happen as the full moon's brightness illuminated the area at the mouth of the cave. He reached the mouth of the cave, slowing his pace as he exited to a flat plot of land that stretched till it met the edge of the ocean, jump city's lights twinkling in the distance.

"Cyborg!" I yelled his name as the moonlight fell over my body, a pressure building in my head as my body began to levitate on its own.

"What good guy you are Cyborg, helping me out with that pesky girl." Slade's voice slithered from the dark depth of the cave, his actual figure nowhere to be seen.

The other Titans emerged from the cave in a rush, Raven at the lead as she looked upon the scene in terror.

"No! We were too late!" She exclaimed as I curled I'm in a fetus position before jolting my limbs outstretched and the marks of Trigon beginning to pulsate light and seem to leave my body to form circled around me.

"Please go! You'll find a way to stop him I know you will!" I yelled for all the Titans to hear and hoped they listened as my eyes began to glow white and my power burst from my chest and a bright light crashed down from the sky, engulfing my body as the burning sensation I felt before began again.

 **Raven's P.O.V**

I looked on in horror as Malice was engulfed by the bright white light that descended from the sky and the red marks of our father surrounded her in circles.

"No, we were too late." Turned to the others with a helpless look on my face. "Trigon's coming. He did it, he made Malice into a portal. The prophecy that once was mine is now Malice's."

I watched in horror as Slade let out an evil laugh and his figure emerged from the darkness as a demonic roar rang out through the air and shook me to my bones. I looked into the white void where Malice once was and watched as the giant figure of Trigon began to emerge. His demonic eyes appearing first followed with a sinister smirk and looked at me with triumph as if to rub it in that I failed.


End file.
